


I Wish You Could See Yourself

by neversolace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Filming, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, They make a bit of porn, Top Greg Lestrade, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversolace/pseuds/neversolace
Summary: Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade meet up for one of their 'Sherlock' dinners, but this time there's a twist.





	I Wish You Could See Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> First Mystrade fic, trying something new. This was originally meant to be a 1.5k word fic, but I got a little carried away. If you like it and would like to give me some prompts, send them to my inbox. If there are any glaring mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Also criticism is very welcome as well as any praise. If you like also feel free to share with a friend!

Mycroft Holmes would have never imagined that, one day, Gregory Lestrade would be getting on his knees for him. They had just finished one of their usual dinners where Greg would ask him questions about his job, Mycroft would deflect and ask him questions about Sherlock. This dinner was different though. Greg seemed to be invested in what his childhood was like. Asking questions about school, family, holidays. Mycroft didn’t understand why, but he was interested as to where the conversation was going. They stayed at the table in Mycroft’s Chelsea flat for much longer than usual. They shared drinks and stories for two hours when Mycroft realised that he might be slightly drunk. As Greg poured them another glass of whiskey, Mycroft took a moment to take a look at him. 

He was certainly an attractive man, his salt and pepper hair becoming more salt by the day was a firm favourite for Mycroft. His body was muscular but not too bulky. His smile was radiant, and his skin always seemed to glow. Under the influence, Mycroft would say that he might have a small crush on the Detective Inspector. He would never admit such a thing out loud or sober. He had deduced that Greg had flings and was attracted to both men and women, but there was no way he would be interested in Mycroft. Mycroft was chubby, pale, his body was painted with freckles. His hair was a wild ginger and slowly receding. Greg could certainly have his pick of partner and it definitely wouldn’t be Mycroft. 

He didn’t realise that he was staring until Greg had finished pouring their drinks and caught his attention with a quick snap.

“Is there something on my face?” He asked, sarcastically.

“Hm? Oh no I was just lost in my thoughts.” 

“Thought you’d seen something you liked.” He teased.

Mycroft thought about how he did see something he liked, that he saw something he liked very much. He sipped his drink and realised that Greg was staring at him with his eyebrows shot up. It was then that he realised that he had said that out loud.

“You like me?” Greg asked.

Mycroft couldn’t tell what the tone of the question was. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t gotten this drunk and held his head in his hands.

“Apologies, Inspector, I did not wish to make things awkward between us. Let’s just forget I ever said anything.”

To his surprise, Mycroft felt a pair of hands take his and bring them to the table between them. He looked up and saw Greg chuckling lightly. They didn’t say anything at first. They simply stared into the other’s eyes and Mycroft relished the feeling of Greg rubbing his thumbs over the backs of his hands. After what felt like an hour of intimate staring, Greg finally spoke up.

“Why do you think I come to these dinners, Mycroft? I know you have the necessary security to follow Sherlock around as he does whatever the hell he gets up to. I come to these dinners because I enjoy your company. Because I like you, Mycroft. I didn’t make a move because I always assumed that you were attached or just not into someone of my social class. Not exactly top of the ladder.”

Mycroft blinked. “Are you saying that you like me? Why though? Is this some sort of joke?”

Before he could get another babbling question out, Greg leaned over the table and kissed him gently on the lips. Mycroft felt the softness and the wetness and decided that if he died right then and there, he would die happy. He moved to hold Greg’s face, but when he felt the soft, wet lips retreat he felt a touch embarrassed. That was until Gregory stood up and moved around the table to drag him up from his seat.

Greg initiated the kiss with much more intensity this time. Mycroft was happy with the turn this kiss was taking and hummed into Greg’s mouth. He felt Greg smile against his lips and then the pressure of a tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and the tongue immediately started to explore. Mycroft was getting hot as he groped Greg’s back. 

Greg must have sensed this because he moved his hands from their exploration of his lower back to undo his tie and toss it aside. Then he started to make swift work of the buttons of his waistcoat. Once the waistcoat was off, Mycroft decided that he wanted to see more of Greg and started to remove his tie and shirt at the same time.

Greg laughed and covered his hands as they tried to get everything off. He pulled his tie off as Mycroft worked on the buttons of his white shirt. Once he had the buttons open, he pushed the shirt off of Greg’s shoulders and took in the sight before him. The powerful chest and toned stomach, with a full body of hair on him. Not too bushy, but not too thin either. The perfect amount, thought Mycroft. When he heard Greg laughing, he realised that he had said that aloud again. He blushed a deep red which made Greg stop. Mycroft searched his eyes and saw the pupils had blown up. Mycroft could imagine his eyes were pitch black as well. Greg then made quick work of his shirt so that they were both standing half naked.   
Greg let out a deep breath at the sight of Mycroft’s body. Mycroft was ashamed, Greg must want to change his mind at the sight of his body. When Greg kissed him fiercely, Mycroft was confused and made a noise that was half shock, half questioning.

“Mycroft.” Greg huffed. “You’re bloody gorgeous. Your skin is beautiful, so smooth and clear. And the freckles. Don’t get me started on the freckles.”

“I don’t see it, dear Gregory. All I see is a whale.”

A serious look crossed Greg’s face and Mycroft realised that self-depreciation wouldn’t fly with Greg.

“Don’t you dare say that. You are far from being a whale, Mycroft Holmes. You put the work in and it shows. Even if you were large, I would find myself falling at your feet. I’m making it my mission to worship this body until you can see what I see. I won’t allow you to put yourself down like that again.”

Mycroft was shocked. Only his mother had spoken to him like that. No-one else had dared to before. Greg must really care for him. He didn’t get to continue that train of thought because Greg had attached himself to his lips. His hands wandered over Mycroft’s chest taking his time to play with his nipples once he heard a soft squeak after he had brushed over them. He worked his way down until he reached Mycroft’s belt and started undoing it slowly.

“Take your shoes off, love.”

Mycroft happily obliged, carefully kicking his shoes off and reaching down to take his socks off. Greg had taken his belt off and started unzipping him. He pushed Mycroft’s trousers down until they pooled around his feet. Mycroft helped him by kicking them off and pushing them aside with his feet. He would usually meticulously fold his clothes after taking them off. What was Greg doing to him? As he kicked his trousers off, he watched Greg work on his own belt and trousers, adoring the sight in front of him when he was in the same state as Mycroft. They stood there, both in their underwear. Greg was wearing a pair of Calvin Klein briefs that accentuated everything of interest. Mycroft had always assumed that Greg was above average, but now, standing in front of him, he could see that he was even bigger than above average. Mycroft started to salivate at the sight of the large bulge in front of him. Greg was staring at him ravenously. Mycroft couldn’t boast as much as Greg, but Greg was enamoured.

“Fuck, you’re so big.”

“Not as big as you, dear”

“That doesn’t matter, I want you down my throat.”

Mycroft couldn’t believe his ears. They must be playing tricks on him. Greg wanted him that badly? Greg closed the small distance between them and resumed their kiss. It was fiery and hot, but also wet and tender at the same time. Greg started stroking Mycroft through his pants. A bead of precum soaked through the white boxer briefs that Mycroft was wearing. Greg felt the wet spot and paid extra attention on the seeping head. Mycroft could only huff as he was fondled by the Greek God in front of him.

The warmth in his groin was only getting warmer. Greg must have sensed this and he broke the kiss, but instead of cooling the situation down, Greg attached himself to Mycroft’s neck and sucked and kissed and licked every inch he could. Mycroft felt like electricity was coursing through his body. His neck was always sensitive, but Greg’s technique was turning the dial all the way up to eleven. It was all getting too much. The sensations were building up and Mycroft was getting overstimulated.

Greg seemed to sense this and backed off his neck. With a quick peck to Mycroft’s lips, Greg knelt down in front him. He rubbed the bulge of Mycroft’s underwear and pressed his face in. 

“Mycroft you smell divine. I can’t wait to take you in my mouth.”

Mycroft spluttered and needed to lean against the wall unless he wanted to collapse under the weight of his arousal. Greg shuffled forward until he was right up against Mycroft’s crotch. He mouthed the wet spot, teasing the slit with his tongue through the soft material. Greg was starting to get desperate, and pulled the underwear down slowly, appreciating the neatly trimmed ginger hair at the base of Mycroft’s penis. When he pulled the waistband over Mycroft’s cock, it bobbed tantalisingly in front of Greg’s face. It was an average width, but it must have been around 7.5 inches. Greg’s mouth was instantly full of saliva.

“Good thing I don’t have a gag reflex.”

Before Mycroft could ask what he meant by that. Greg had swallowed him down to the root. Mycroft’s knees buckled at the sudden warmth around his cock, but Greg had a firm grip on his arse that kept him upright. Greg was fantastic, his wet mouth providing a nice slick feel to Mycroft’s cock, his tongue swirling around the head and teasing the slit. When he took all of Mycroft in, his throat constricted around him as he swallowed which drove Mycroft crazy. Mycroft was babbling, Greg was really going to be the death of him. He met Greg’s eyes as he continued his technique of twirling his tongue and swallowing around his prick.

“I wish you could see yourself.” He groaned.

Greg hummed around him, and his eyes widened as he released Mycroft from his mouth with a pop. 

“This is going to sound juvenile and feel free to reject the idea, but why don’t you record me?”

Mycroft wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

“It’s just that I know you have more security than the Queen and it probably extends to all your devices, both work and personal right?” 

Mycroft nodded.

“Then how about you record me and show me what I look like? It’s fine if you don’t like the idea.” He licked a stripe up Mycroft’s cock as he said this.

Mycroft took a moment to think about it. It was risky, but the idea did excite him immensely. Plus this did suggest that they trusted and liked each other enough to continue this and the thought of doing more with Greg was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

“I’d love to.”

Mycroft reached for his discarded trousers and took his phone from the pocket. He set the phone to record and Greg got to work on his cock, using his mouth and tongue to bring Mycroft closer to the edge. Mycroft groaned from behind the camera, which only made Greg hungrier. He took Mycroft all the way down and held him in for 10 seconds. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes and when he pulled off, a blob of saliva fell out of his mouth and down his chin. 

Mycroft was so aroused. He took the opportunity to use his free hand to give a quick stroke of his cock and held it at the base to use it to smack Greg’s face. The way Greg lit up at that only encourage Mycroft more and he used his cock to smear the saliva around Greg’s face. This was the dirtiest blowjob Mycroft had ever received, and he was loving it.

Greg took back control and started stroking Mycroft and sucking the head of Mycroft’s prick. His eyes were fully blown and the only thing that mattered right now was making Mycroft feel beautiful. His shifted his attention to Mycroft’s balls and gave them a tentative lick. He was rewarded with a long groan which made him smile before going in for another, more intentional lick. Mycroft was getting louder, and Greg sucking each ball hard was only making him more vocal. He felt his sack tighten in his mouth and realised that he was close. 

“Baby, I want you to cum on my face.”

Mycroft wasted no time in twisting his free hand around his head. The moans were getting louder and his hand was moving faster. Greg sat there obediently with his mouth open and tongue sticking out. Mycroft started to shudder and as he yelled out, he shot rope after rope of cum over Greg’s face. The hot, salty, sticky liquid went everywhere and hell there was a lot of it. Greg felt it splash over his forehead and cheeks, and even in his hair. When the shots were a mere dribble, he felt it drip into his mouth. There was still enough for him to get a mouthful of Mycroft’s release. 

As he took Mycroft back into his mouth to properly drain him, he heard Mycroft panting. He looked up and saw that Mycroft had finished recording and was staring into space trying to get his breath back.

“Detective Inspector…”

“I just had your cock down my throat, I think we can keep it as Greg, don’t you?” He smirked.

“Gregory… That was amazing.” Was all Mycroft could manage. 

Mycroft looked down and saw Greg still had his briefs on with his cock even harder than earlier. 

“Gregory, dear, let me finish you off.” Mycroft reached down to help relieve him of the pressure.

“I would like that, love, but first I think a shower would be fantastic. I want you to join me as well.” He flashed a brilliant smile, and that smile combined with Mycroft’s cum painting his face made Mycroft nod vigorously. 

Mycroft led them through the large modern flat and towards his room which had a sizable en suite. Greg looked around in awe. This bathroom could buy his existence twice over. Mycroft started the shower and got two towels ready for them. He then turned his attention back to Greg who was still in his briefs and rock hard.

“Let me taste you while the water warms up.”

Before Greg could agree, Mycroft had pounced on him. He had pressed his face right up against the hardness. His breath was hot and heavy on Greg’s cock and it felt divine. Mycroft pulled the waistband until it sat under Greg’s heavy balls. Mycroft let out a whimper. Greg really was massive. The width was impressive, it would definitely give a nice stretch. But then length was what was most impressive about it. Mycroft determined it to be at least ten inches. It was the biggest Mycroft had ever seen. Mycroft being so enamoured by Greg’s cock flipped a switch in Greg’s mind. He was suddenly feeling very dominant.

“Suck me, baby.” He commanded.

The tone of Greg’s voice made Mycroft’s spent cock twitch. He looked up and saw the stern, but aroused, face covered in his cum and instantly his cock was filling up again. He turned his attention back to Greg’s cock and licked the underside from root to tip. Greg clearly took manscaping seriously, his balls were clean shaven, and his pubic hair, which was just like his hair, was neatly trimmed and shaped. Mycroft admired the work Greg put into his body and now his appearances. But there were more important things to concern himself with. 

He fondled Greg’s heavy balls as he took the large head into his mouth. Greg instantly groaned at the sensation. Mycroft emulated Greg’s tongue technique which earned him a hand in his hair. He allowed Greg to set the pace and thrust into his mouth. He took it slowly at first, allowing Mycroft to adjust to the width.

After Mycroft relaxed more, he started to thrust more purposefully, and soon Mycroft was taking more than half of Greg’s large member. Greg was getting into it but felt the steam from the shower on his back and pulled out. He let his underwear drop to the floor and kicked them aside. Mycroft looked up at him with his lips plumped and reddened and noticed the steam too. He stood up and led Greg into the large shower, which was easily big enough for the both of them, and the multiple jets easily covered both of them. 

Their lips met once they had both fully immersed themselves, but Greg couldn’t lie, they were making this shower ten times hotter. He reluctantly pulled away and washed his face underneath the powerful streams of water. Mycroft’s cum came off his face after some rubbing and help from Mycroft who caught the bits he had missed. Mycroft grabbed the shower gel and squeezed a generous amount onto his hands and rubbed them together. He massaged the exotic smelling gel into Greg’s chest, making sure to take extra time and effort with his chest hair. He tweaked a nipple which earned him a small yelp, along with a mischievous grin and a smack on his behind. The groan that escaped Mycroft’s lips was a surprise to both of them.   
Greg realised what that meant and his grin turned even more wicked. Once Mycroft was out of the shower, Greg knew exactly what he was going to do about that. But before he could make a witty remark, Mycroft turned him around and started massaging the shower gel into his back. Mycroft was an angel and his hands were like wings against his back. They must have spent ten minutes like this, with Mycroft peppering kisses against his back and neck. Greg took the shower gel and turned towards Mycroft. He returned the favour, using his knowledge of Mycroft’s sensitive nipples to his advantage.  
Greg took his time with Mycroft, and they must have spent at least three quarters of an hour in the shower. They stepped out and dried each other off. They didn’t bother wrapping a towel around themselves, instead, Mycroft simply took Greg’s hand and led him to the bed which could easily fit 5 people. Greg only wanted one other person in this bed and he was already in it. 

Mycroft was laid back in the bed and Greg stalked up to meet his lips. Their bodies rubbed together and Mycroft groaned at the pressure of Greg against his groin.

“I want to feel you in me, Gregory.”

Greg leant back, and grinned. 

“Get on all fours, love.”

Mycroft obeyed quickly and Greg positioned himself behind him. Mycroft had a lovely arse, soft and round. Greg rubbed the porcelain globes and pulled them apart. Before he made his next move he asked Mycroft.

“Can I spank you?”

Mycroft’s breath hitched in his throat. He looked behind him and nodded, mentally preparing himself. Greg cleared his throat and focussed on the pert arse being waved in his face. He rubbed the right cheek lightly before raising his right hand and bringing it down swiftly. The clap was sharp, but he made sure to start soft. He didn’t want to scare Mycroft. The noise that came out of Mycroft was pure arousal, no pain yet. Greg felt encouraged by this and rubbed the rapidly reddening arse before bringing the hand up again and applying a bit more pressure than the last smack. The clap was louder and Mycroft still sounded like he was in pure bliss. Greg leant down and placed a few wet kisses to the red skin. 

Mycroft wanted more, that much was obvious. So he turned his head to face Greg.

“Harder, please.”

Greg felt his cock bob at the words. He raised his hand and put his whole body into the next smack. This one caused a yell to come out of Mycroft’s mouth and, for a moment, Greg thought he had gone too far. But then he looked at Mycroft’s swollen cock hanging between his legs with a steady flow of precum dripping onto the pure white bedsheets. He reached a finger towards the leaking tip and gathered some precum on his finger, which he then brought to Mycroft’s lips. Mycroft took the salty finger into his mouth and sucked, making sure to get Greg’s finger wet. When Greg pulled it out, Mycroft was disappointed.

But then he felt the finger press against the tight ring of muscle of his entrance. Greg easily pushed it in and twisted his digit. Greg’s fingers were thick, but one was nothing that Mycroft couldn’t handle. Greg pumped his finger in and out until there was no resistance. He then pulled out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. The sudden wetness was a massive amount of stimulation and Mycroft’s back arched which only pushed him further into Greg’s face. Greg moaned into his hole and Mycroft could feel the vibrations penetrating him deep inside. 

Greg’s tongue was marvellous and made sure that Mycroft was nice and wet before pulling away and slipping two fingers inside. He let Mycroft breathe for a second to get adjusted before starting to pump slowly. Whilst pumping he applied a small stretch of his fingers to work Mycroft open. By the time Greg was able to pump his fingers in and out easily, Mycroft was able to take three fingers. 

But before he added the third finger he put his tongue back on Mycroft’s hole, giving him a fresh coat of spit to help it along. He pushed the three fingers in and Mycroft was a mess. He was face down into the mattress and his moans were continuous, but the moans only encouraged Greg further. Once Greg was satisfied with his work, he pulled his fingers out. 

“You got lube? And condoms?”

“Lube is in the bedside cabinet. I’m clean if you’ve been tested recently?”

Greg thanked every God he could remember that he had gotten tested recently in the hopes that someone might want to take him to bed.

“I’m clean too. You want this in you?” He asked smacking his hard prick against his hand.

“Please fuck me, Gregory.”

The profanity hit Greg like a brick of arousal and he stumbled to grab the lube. He squeezed a generous amount on his hand and slicked himself up before squeezing some over Mycroft’s hole and rubbing it in.

“Turn over, I want to see your face, love.”

Mycroft was happy to obey and laid on his back and held his legs up while Greg lined up his cock. He looked to Mycroft who held his gaze and nodded. Greg stared into Mycroft’s eyes as he pushed in slowly, looking for any signs of pain. But all he could see was arousal and his mouth open in a silent groan. He had just gotten the head in and let Mycroft adjust before starting an agonisingly slow push into Mycroft.

When he looked into Mycroft’s eyes he saw impatience, and Greg decided he never wanted to see that look on Mycroft’s face again.

“You want all of me in you, love? Can you handle it?”

Mycroft groaned and pleaded with Greg to fuck him senseless. Greg braced himself against the back of Mycroft’s elevated thighs and pushed in until he was all in. The base of his cock barely visible as Mycroft swallowed him. The moan that came out of Mycroft was like oxygen to Greg and he needed more. He pulled out until just the head was still inside and didn’t give Mycroft any time before shoving right back in. There was the moan again. Greg relished in the noises. The fact that he was making Mycroft Holmes, the Iceman, THE British Government moan like this was the hottest thing that Greg had ever experienced. He set a relentless pace. Pulling out and shoving back in with no abandon. His heavy balls were making a sweet slapping sound against the tender skin of Mycroft’s arse.

He took a second to shift the angle of his pounding, looking for that spot that would make Mycroft see stars. When he shift his angle Mycroft looked up at him to see what the delay was, but as he craned his neck up, Greg thrust hard into his prostate. The waves of arousal that flooded Mycroft’s system after having his prostate fucked like that sent Mycroft’s body flying up. But Greg didn’t stop. He had found his prize and was pounding into it like he owned it. The pleasure that Mycroft was feeling was unlike any other who had come before Greg. A pool of precum had pooled on Mycroft’s belly and Greg used a finger to scoop some up and offer up to Mycroft for a taste. Mycroft lapped at the finger eagerly and bit down gently on the finger.

Greg never knew Mycroft would be like this in bed. He always imagined him to be fairly vanilla but even if he was, Greg would have adored him. He would spend hours after this thinking of ways to make Mycroft moan like this again.

His train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of warmth coming from his groin and the feeling of his heavy balls getting tighter. He was close.

“Myc… I’m so close… Can I cum in you baby?” He asked, between huffed breaths.

“Please, Gregory, finish in me. Make me yours. I want to feel you drip from me.”

The words pouring from Mycroft’s mouth invigorated Greg and he fucked harder and faster until the warmth in his groin became heat. He carried on until he released himself with a yell and his vision whited out for what seemed like hours. 

When his vision came back to him, he was laid on top of Mycroft’s chest. He could feel their sweat mixing and sticking them together. He was still out of breath.

“Think we better go for another shower, love.”

“Yes, me too.” Mycroft replied with a chuckle.

Greg pulled out slowly, and hearing Mycroft wince made him worry.

“Don’t fret, Gregory, I’m simply not as young as I used to be. I thoroughly enjoyed that. Never thought intercourse could be that exciting.”

Greg watched his load start to drip out of Mycroft. He motioned to the phone which Mycroft had placed on the bedside table and Mycroft blushed. He nodded and mumbled something about no faces. He took a video of Mycroft’s hole, watching it twitch and leak Greg’s cum. Greg used his free hand to stick a finger in Mycroft’s hole and coax the rest of Greg’s load out. There was even more than Mycroft’s load. It must have been a while. After he finished recording, he took some shots of Mycroft’s hole with his cock resting on the entrance. He may have cum, but he was still hard and the size was impressive especially on camera. He’d love to get some more action shots one day.

Greg smiled, and wondered whether it was a one-night thing between him and Mycroft. Mycroft led them into the shower again, where they shared a slow shower filled with tender kisses and soft embraces. They wrapped themselves in the towels this time, and when they got back into Mycroft’s room, Greg shuffled awkwardly. Mycroft noticed this and turned to face him, concern painting his face.

“What’s wrong, Gregory?”

“Was this just a one-night stand for you? Because I like you a lot, but if you don’t want to continue this I understand, I’d just rather you told me and save me from embarrassing mys-“

He was cut off by Mycroft kissing him gently.

“I was actually going to ask you to stay the night, and then perhaps getting dinner with me in an amazing restaurant I know. I like you, Greg. I’d like us to continue this.”

Greg felt relieved. He pressed a soft kiss to Mycroft’s lips and smiled at the thought of waking up in each other’s arms. They moved to get some underwear on, Greg finding his in the bathroom and Mycroft having to go back to the dining room to retrieve his. Once they were covered, they got ready for bed. Mycroft found a spare bathroom kit for Greg and they brushed their teeth in silence, stealing glances at the other and smirking. 

They climbed into opposite sides of the bed and met one another in the middle. Greg inhaled Mycroft’s scent and closed his eyes for a second, taking the moment in. He opened his eyes to find Mycroft staring at his face. Greg wanted to really get to know Mycroft, and he hoped he was being presented with the opportunity to do so.

After a minute, Mycroft reached over to turn the lights off and shifted his back to Greg’s front. Greg wrapped his strong arms round the body in front of him and took a deep breath. He could get used to this.


End file.
